Horsing Around
by Caroline28
Summary: When Ash has to work at Willow Ponyta Stables, he meets a girl name Lisa. Who is quite nice but that is before Ash founds out about her serect.
1. Danger On The Trail

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Pokemon Fanfiction so please be nice and no flames please. I hope you like chapter one of my story. And please review!  
  
Horsing Around  
  
Ash Ketchum had taken a month off of his Pokemon training and was now walking up the driveway of Willow Ponyta Stable. The truth was that Ash had used to ride Ponyta's when he had been younger, but when he had turned 10 and had became a Pokemon trainer he had given riding up. But, now Ash was back at the stable in Viridian City, but this time it wouldn't be just about riding. He would have to be a stable hand. Usually 13 year olds wouldn't work at a stable. The owners wouldn't let them, but Ash had been made to, when he had been training Pikachu his yellow mouse Pokemon it had done a Thunderbolt right at a Ponyta, that had been riding around in a field. Luckily it hadn't been hurt but its track that it had been wearing had been wreck. So now Ash was saving up money for some new track. And, it better be fast because the Ponyta would be going in a race at Viridian City Ponyta Race Track, it was a big race. And, it would be starting in only a few weeks. It shouldn't be any trouble but the track that Pikachu had wreaked had been the racing track it was going to use in the big race.  
Now, Ash walked into the stable to me meted by the stable owner, Mr. Willow. Ash had known Mr Willow back at the days he had been riding, but since it had been three years since he had been here he didn't know how much Mr Willow had changed. "Oh hello Ash! You are finally here!" greeted Mr Willow has Ash walked up to the 30 year old. "Good morning Mr Willow." Mr. Willow smiled. "Well, it has been a while since I last saw you. I have heard that you have become a pretty strong Pokemon trainer." Ash nodded. "Yeah, I guess I have become pretty strong." Mr. Willow nodded. "Now, I guess we should get you to work, then." Ash nodded again. He was glad that the man was still has kind has he used to be. The truth was Ash had been afraid that Mr. Willow had changed. But he was glad that he hadn't. "So, what do you want me to do first?" asked Ash. He knew that the answer might be mucking out stalls. "Hmm, well, Ash, one thing is that it isn't going to be cleaning out stalls. But I was wondering if you could help track up a Ponyta." Ash nodded. He knew how to track up Ponyta's. "Okay, Mr Willow I can do that easy." Mr. Willow nodded and took him to a stall where a beautiful chestnut Ponyta was watching a girl that was 13 years old, who was shouting. "Oh come on! Where are the stable hands? I can't track up this beast by myself." Ash frowned. Beast? Why would she call it that? Mr Willow noticed the face on Ash's face, and whispered. "Oh, Rachel doesn't like to track up her own Ponyta." Ash nodded and walked up to the girl who had long brown hair and green eyes. "Oh hi! My name is Ash!" Rachel looked at the boy with her green eyes and whispered. "You are poor for sure. Look at your clothes." Ash looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the same clothes he wore while he was traving around the world trying to become a Pokemon trainer. Then he looked at Rachel. Just by looking at her, you would know she was rich. With those latest clothes it would be hard to miss that. "Oh, I think my clothes look okay." Rachel frowned. "Oh, well, if I was a boy I would faint if I was wearing those clothes." Ash knew that he would have to hold his temper on this girl. "Well, you are not wearing these clothes. So you shouldn't worry about it." Rachel sighed. She was disappointed that the boy hadn't snapped at her yet. "Well, enough about that. Now, track up Garnet!" Ash frowned. She could of said please. Ash turned around to talk to Mr Willow but he was gone. He would just have to track up the Ponyta. "Okay, I will have her all set up in a few minutes." Rachel frowned. "Just hurry up. I don't have all day." Ash sighed and started to track up Garnet and soon she was ready. "There you are Rachel!" Rachel sighed and went to class with the Ponyta without saying thanks. Ash knew that he didn't like her one bit. Well, I don't need to worry about her right now. And, with that Ash walked to Mr Willow's office to find him not here. Ash frowned. How am I suppose to know what to do next if I can't find Mr Willow? "If you are looking for Mr Willow he is teaching a private class," said a voice behind Ash. Ash turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair, it was past her shoulders. The girl also had dark blue eyes. "Um, who are you?" asked Ash looking at the girl again. She was quite pretty and she was around Ash's age. "Oh, my name is Lisa." Ash nodded. "My name is Ash Ketchum." Lisa smiled brightly. She seems a lot nicer than Rachel. Thought Ash. "So, are you a new rider?" Ash shook his head. "I used to ride a lot." Lisa frowned. "Why don't you now?" Ash sighed. "Well, I became a Pokemon trainer when I was ten years old and there was really no time for riding." Lisa nodded. "I understand perfectly." Ash was shock. "You do?" Lisa nodded. "Yeah, my mother makes me do all these things. Like playing the flute, sewing, tennis. The list goes on." Ash nodded and Lisa asked. "So why are you here now?" Ash sighed. "It's a long story. I kind of broke a Ponyta's track while my Pikachu was using its thunderbolt. So now, I have to work here and pay for the track." Lisa nodded and whispered. "Track can be dear." Ash sighed. "Yeah, I know. I used to have a Ponyta of my own when I was about eight years old. My mother would always tell me how dear the track was." Lisa smiled, "Well, are you going to do any riding while you are here?" Ash didn't know the answer to that. "I might. But I might not have enough time." Lisa nodded and asked. "Where's your Pokemon?" Ash smiled. "Oh they are with my friend Brock. Maybe you will meet him." Lisa smiled. "That would be super." Lisa then sighed and said. "I better go. By mother is waiting for me. It was nice meeting you." Ash nodded. "It was nice meeting you too." With that Lisa ran out of the room and Ash sighed and walked outside of the office to see Mr Willow walking up to him. "Ash, I have been looking for you everywhere." Ash was surprise. "I thought you had a private lesson." Mr Willow sighed. "I did. But that was before Rachel jumped Garnet to fast which nearly hurt Garnet's forelock. Ash grasped. "That's awful, Mr Willow!" Mr Willow nodded. "Yes, but to make it worst, Rachel won't cool Garnet down. This can make her legs even worst." Ash knew what was coming. "You want me to cool down, Garnet for you?" Mr Willow nodded. "Yeah, that's what I want you to do. You get to go on a horse again, Ash. But don't work her hard." Ash nodded. And, soon he had Garnet on the trail, Ash mounted Garnet. He had ridden Ponyta's a lot when he had been younger. But he hadn't been on horses for ages since then. So he knew he might be a bit unsteady. Ash kicked the Ponyta into a slow walk. Her walk was smooth. It was prefect for someone who didn't know how to ride. Ash was bit anger at Rachel for what she had done to Garnet. Garnet is a living creature she shouldn't be treated like this. Just then Ash heard a scream. "What in the world?" Ash asked himself startled. Just then, his mount, Garnet started to canter fast in fright. Ash holded onto a bit of the Garnet's mane. Ash knew that Ponyta's could be scared easily but not this easily. Just then to Ash's horror, the Ponyta started to rear high in the air. "Garnet stop!" yelled Ash, he was now scared. He had never had a Ponyta rear on him before. But he had seen what could happen on TV. I could die! Thought Ash, Ash quickly holded on to the reins and a lot more of Garnet's mane so he could hold on. Garnet started to rise even higher and Ash knew that he might fall off soon. Ash screamed, he didn't want to die. But there was nothing he could do. Ash could feel his grip slower getting loose. Just then it happen, Ash lost all grip and fell on the ground. He looked at the Ponyta before fainting in pain.  
  
Authors Note: Hmm, Ash seems to have gotten himself in a bit of trouble at his first day back at the stable. Next chapter will have Brock, Pikachu and Ash's other Pokemon in it.  
So if you want to find out what happens to Ash. wait for next chapter of Horsing Around!  
  
By the way review!  
  
---Caroline28 


	2. There's Something Weird Going On

Horsing Around!  
  
Brock was cleaning dishes in a house that he had rented while Ash was working to pay back for the track that Pikachu had ruin. Brock had stayed on Ash's side while Misty had had to leave to look after her sister's gym. Brock looked at the clock it was 7:00pm. Brock frowned. Ash should be home by now. Then he sighed. I should call the stable. Brock went on the video phone and called Mr Willow. When Mr Willow picked up the phone and the picture of him came on the screen Brock notice that he looked worried. "Mr. Willow, it's me Brock. Is Ash there with you?" Mr Willow looked even more worried when Brock had asked if Ash was with him. "He isn't with you?" Brock shook his head. "Oh no. He must have never returned from that trail ride to cool down Garnet. I was hoping he had just met you by the creek. Because Ash sometimes trains Pikachu there doesn't he? But if he isn't with you..then something bad has happen." Brock grasped. "Like what?" Mr. Willow shook his head. "It could be a lot of things.but I think I will have to go out there and find him." Brock sighed. "I am coming too! I will just get Pikachu."  
Soon, Brock and Pikachu had made it to the stable and Mr Willow had two Ponytas tracked up. "Come on Brock we have to find him." They were soon on the trail and were following some hoof prints. "Do you think Ash is okay, Mr Willow?" Mr Willow sighed. "I don't know Brock. But I hope he is," Pikachu who was on Brock's shoulder whispered sadly. "Pikachu." (Ash where are you?) Mr Willow looked at the yellow mouse and said. "I know this might be hard for you. But don't worry we will find Ash." Pikachu nodded sadly. Just then Brock heard the sounds of hoof beats near by. "Mr Willow did you hear that?" Mr Willow nodded. "Yes, maybe Ash is coming back now." Pikachu smiled. Maybe Ash isn't in danger maybe he just forgot the time, thought Pikachu. Just then, a Ponyta came cantering towards then riderless. "That's Garnet!" shouted Mr Willow. Mr Willow quickly got a rope out of the Saddle bag that was on his Ponyta's back. And, roped the Ponyta's head. "Mr Willow, if Garnet is here then that means?" Mr Willow sighed. "It might mean that Ash is hurt." Pikachu wasn't happy about this, but they kept on going hoping that they would find Ash unhurt.  
Soon, they came to a field to find a body on the ground. Pikachu grasped. It was Ash! Pikachu got off Brock's shoulder and ran up to Ash, who had fainted. "Pikachu Pika!" (Ash waked up!) Brock dismounted and said. "Oh no! He needs a doctor." Mr Willow nodded and quickly got out his mobile from the Saddle bag, and dial up a number. "Hello, this is Mr Willow from Willow Ponyta Stables. I am on mellow trail and I have a rider that is serious hurt.okay thanks. See you." Mr Willow looked at Brock. "The Doctors are on there way." It was about ten minutes later in till a car came to where Brock, Mr Willow, Pikachu and the fainted Ash was. The car door opened and Brock grasped. It was a Nurse Joy. Brock was quite surprise, and ran up to her. "Oh Nurse Joy! You have come to see if you can go on a date with me." Nurse Joy sighed. "Please move out of the way, I need to see if your friend is okay." Nurse Joy walked over to Ash and started to check him out. "Hmm, we will have to take him to the hospital. Mr Willow asked. "What's wrong with him?" Nurse Joy sighed. "I think he is in a bit of a coma." Together they had gotten Ash in the car and they were off to the hospital. They soon got Ash in a bed and Nurse Joy said. "Just let him rest. He is lucky there are no bones broken." Brock sighed, and looked at Ash. What had happen? He didn't know the answer but he wished he knew.  
The next day, Ash still hadn't woken himself up and Brock got a surprise when a visitor came to see him. "Hello." Brock greeted the girl has she walked in the room. "Hello. My name is Lisa, I am a friend of Ash's I met him yesterday before he went on that ride." Brock nodded. "I am Brock." Lisa grasped. "Brock, I have heard about you from Ash. It's a pressure to meet you!" Brock nodded and Lisa asked. "So is he okay?" Brock sighed. "I don't know he is in a bit of a coma." Lisa nodded sadly. "I hope he wakes up soon." Brock smiled. "Well, he will wake up. Because Ash would never die on us like this." Just then Pikachu walked into the room and Lisa grasped. "This must be one of Ash's Pokemon!" Brock nodded. "Yep, that is Ash's first Pokemon Pikachu." Lisa thought for a second and said. "Hmm, Pikachu..it rings a bell.. Wait a minute! In my Pokemon Class at school we were talking about Pikachu!" Brock smiled, and asked. "What did you learn?" Lisa smiled. "Well, we learnt about a Pikachu and its trainer and how close they were." Brock asked. "And, what was the trainer's name?" Lisa frowned and answered. "Ashton. Ashley. something Ash. but I can't remember." Brock smiled. "Okay.." Just then Brock and Lisa both looked at Ash, for some reason. "Ouch." whispered Ash, this made Lisa grasped once again. "Ash?" asked Brock walking up to his friend's bed. Pikachu looked happy. "Pikachu!" (Ash you are going to be okay!) Ash then rolled to the other side of the bed. "Ash? It's me Lisa. Are you okay?" Lisa asked hoping for Ash to wake up. Then, Ash opened his brown eyes and looked around the room and whispered. "Where am I?" Brock answered. "You are in the hospital." Pikachu who was over joyed jumped on Ash. "Pikachu!" Ash frowned. "What in the world is that?" Lisa was shock, Brock grasped and Pikachu looked at his trainer. "Ash, it's your Pikachu," answered Brock. Ash then looked at Brock and asked. "Who's Ash and who are you?" Brock couldn't believe this. He can't remember me? "You are Ash. And, Brock is one of your best friends," answered Lisa. "You are?" Lisa frowned. "I am Lisa." Ash couldn't remember anything, which worried Pikachu making it do a Thudershock. "Pikachu!!!!!" Ash screamed in pain. Ash then said. "Whoa! What happen?" Lisa asked. "Do you know who I am?" Ash looked at the girl and answered. "You are Lisa." Lisa sighed happily. "It looks like Pikachu's thudershock worked!" Ash was confused. "What do you mean?" Brock smiled. "Well, we found you on the ground. You had fainted so we took you to the hospital." Ash grasped, "Garnet is she okay?" Brock smiled. "She is fine." Ash's face was suddenly pale. "Brock, we have to go back on that trail." Brock frowned. "Why?" Ash sighed. "Well, when I was riding Garnet I heard a scream, then Garnet bolted and reared up." Brock now knew what had happen. "So that was what happened to you!" Lisa frowned. "You heard a scream? Was it a male or female scream?" Ash thought for a second. "It sounded like a female." Lisa looked worried for a second and then she looked at Ash with her dark blue eyes. "Ash promised me something." Ash frowned. "Like what?" Lisa sighed. "Please don't go near the mellow trail again please." Ash was confused. "Why not?" Lisa shook her head. "Please just promise me you won't go there again." Ash was about to ask again when Lisa walked out of the room. Brock frowned. "Weird." Ash nodded. "You can say that again." Ash then looked at Brock and then Pikachu. "Tomorrow I want to go back to the stables." Brock frowned. "It would be way too soon." Ash shook his head. "I have to return to the stables Brock."  
The next day, Ash did what he said he would do. He was going to go to the stables again. When he got there he found Lisa waiting for him. Ash smiled, "Lisa! It's great to see you!" Lisa frowned and whispered. 'Remember don't go near the mellow trail." Ash frowned. "Okay I won't." What worries her about that place? Ash asked himself. He thought it was really weird that Lisa didn't want him going down the mellow trail. He would just have to find out, even if that meant breaking a promise to a new friend. After doing everything at the stable Ash decided to go on a trail ride on the mallow trail, soon he had a Ponyta track up and he was on his way. He was going to find out who had screamed like it or not! Author's Note: Well, that was chapter two of Horsing Around. I will have another chapter soon.  
  
If this fic gets any reviews.  
  
So please review! 


End file.
